


Morning Dragons

by XPerimental



Series: XPeri Fanfiction [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Dragons, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Geraskier Week, M/M, Other, what if Jaskier was a dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: What if Jaskier were a dragon?Well, it would make dragon hunting awkward, for sure.---Geraskier Week 2020 Day 2: Monster Hunting
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: XPeri Fanfiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626796
Comments: 18
Kudos: 448





	Morning Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw my semi-delirious posts about this on my tumblr, you know where I'm going with this, even if I didn't continue posting my ideas because I had to 1) Sleep, and 2) was too busy actually writing the story :D
> 
> Please let me know if there are any tags you think i have missed, and I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier knew how to read a room, and well— _this_ room in particular wasn’t one he’d say was in need of a _bard_ , say, but for some kind of release to the energy in the air.

He’d be happy to oblige, and in doing so release a few of a few other things—coin, mainly—except he’s got an _interloper_ gobbling up the attention of his Witcher.

The old man was, to nearly all appearances, relatively harmless. He had the look to him of someone who’s had a great number of experiences and, as he tells it, has need of just one more.

To hunt a _dragon_ , of all things.

To Jaskier’s sight, he was just a big golden nuisance.

Things had nearly gotten difficult earlier when the two humans had given up on Geralt and planned on looting Roach... Jaskier had been thinking up what he could convincingly make up for why the two humans might have gotten themselves even temporarily paralyzed, and then thinking about how much of a hassle it would be having to wait for them to stop being paralyzed to get paid, but then they’d be able to _talk_ , so... so _perhaps_ it was good that the old man had shown up with the two very attractive warrior ladies.

Perhaps he could forgive that very convenient timing if not for the fact that the great lug was looking for Geralt.

It was easier to ignore his _look_ here, inside where there wasn’t space to shift one way or another, and Jaskier didn’t mind playing up his own alarm, letting through his genuine unease around Borch in a different way; to convince their less scaly companions, _oh no, a dragon, too scary_ , though for obvious reasons Borch clearly didn’t believe it.

And—you know, they were so close _, so close_ to being able to leave, no dragon hunt involved, only a good amount of food and being able to hold Geralts promise not to hunt intelligent creatures close to his heart... when Jaskier catches sight of something beautiful enter the tavern. It’s truly unfortunate that Jaskier has an eye for quality.

The sigh that escapes him is, if nothing else, the start of a quick warmup. Even if it gets the immediate attention of the two warriors and the old man when he gets up with lute in hand, Geralts eyes are caught elsewhere.

“Maybe if I play loud enough I won’t be able to hear a very poor decision being made,” is what he offers up to the world at large, fingers playing a warm up across the bridge, scanning the rest of the room for a good place to start.

It’s a sad thing indeed that it’s not until later that he can get enough of an uproar from the crowd that might have drowned out Geralt taking on the job.

Playing does keep him from paying any more attention to Borch for the rest of the night, though he can tell the old man’s eyes don’t leave him the entire time. The music puts him in a better mood to sleep.

He can almost ignore the fact that he’d have to travel with another fucking dragon to go hunt _another_ dragon.

xXx

He hides most of the coin he makes in the usual fashion, giving Borch a dirty look when he started smiling at him—like he didn’t hide away his own valuables in that in-between place that held the rest of them. The Reavers hadn’t yet given him more than a second glance, and the dwarves hardly a first, but there were always some who’d keep track of where coin went.

Jaskier did, and Borch too.

It was different, being seen this way, but there was something to be said to being around someone... similar.

They weren’t the same, no, not any more that either he or Borch were similar to the green dragon, but they were at least closer than, say, Jaskier was to _Yennefer_... or Geralt.

It was nice being seen. It was nice being admired the way humans rarely did, and for entirely different reasons than what causes admiration in humans.

Borch Three Jackdaws was attractive in some ways, with the clothing and the artful grey at his temples, even skin tone, the twinkly eyes—eyes that matched when twinkling in the extra space where he kept the rest of himself.

No dragon could hide the fact from another dragon, not within sight.

Jaskier as the attractive brunette he was could gaze evenly, from one set of human eyes to another, at Borch and still be looking through another set much higher into the eyes of a large golden dragon.

Here and now, he’s bristling in a quieting tavern at the smug look on the others face.

“I suppose we’ll be travelling together,” Borch says with a smile, leaning against the table. “Since your... travelling companion agreed.” His wings are tucked snug against his back, utterly confident.

Jaskier smiles back, giving his own wings a quick shake, deliberately casual.

“It seems so! I’d hate to miss out on what Geralt is going to get into next...” he let it trail off, eyes catching on where Yennefer and her armored... person were seated. Deliberately looked between the two when her eyes met his before cocking one brow at her... turned back to Borch before she could do more than purse her lips. Borch looked even more amused, somehow.

Jaskier let his smile spread into something sharp, but kept his tone casual.

“It’s so hard to find a muse these days. It takes more than a bit of gold to keep my attention, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr @xperiwrites!   
> Geraskier week tumblr: @geraskierweek  
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll continue posting to this as I complete (longer) chapters :D  
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
